


En el juego del amor

by OrangePortal24



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Left 4 Dead 2, Ellis esta comprometido, F/M, M/M, Nellis, Nick es un idiota pero es mi personaje favorito del juego, esto es triste a si que no hay final feliz, separación del grupo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Cuando Nick y Ellis  se separan después de haber sido rescatados, Nick se encuentra con una verdad que no podrá soportar.





	

Nick era un pésimo perdedor , la furia siempre lo invadía incluso antes de que la infección llegara el nunca aceptaba perder , cuando su primera esposa firmo los papeles del divorcio el pensó que había ganado una asombrosa libertad , el pensó en todas esas chicas y todas las noches que gastaría con los juegos del casino pero gano algo que no pudo reparar durante un tiempo y fue una soledad abrumadora , perdió su empleo y comenzaba a perder esa suerte en los juegos del casino , cuando conoció a su segunda esposa estaba hasta los talones de deudas una casa hipotecada y posiblemente involucrado con algunos matones ; su segundo divorcio fue aun peor esta vez el no gano nada , esta ves el perdió todo lo único que lo acompañaría seria una vieja pistola que su padre le había regalado antes de morir , dos noches antes de la infección Nick se encontraba observando la TV en un motel de carretera ,escucho un fuerte estruendo el salió de su habitación con apenas unos pantalones cortos y una playera holgada , tomo el arma que se encontraba en algún cajón , unos gritos desgarradores fueron escuchados desde el otro lado de la pasillo el corrió a auxiliar a la persona   
“¡ALLUDA AAAAAAAAA!!” Los gritos de una mujer fueron el inicio de un alboroto Nick no lo pensó ni un segundo y cuando por fin había atravesado el pasillo vio una escena desgarradora un hombre estaba devorando a una mujer , el hombre encajo todos sus dientes contra la yugular de la mujer ella apenas pudo decir unas últimas palabras “a-a..ayuda..” fue todo lo que la mujer pudo decir antes de termina de desangrarse en el suelo del motel Nick estaba aterrorizado , el hombre giro lentamente y Nick pudo ver la expresión en su rostro el hombre ya no era un humano era una bestia que buscaba atacar a cualquier persona a su paso el tomo su arma con miedo y dio un disparo certero en la cabeza del hombre “¡LE HA DISPARADO!” gritaron diversas personas que salieron de sus habitaciones para encontrarse con una escena que no favorecía nada .  
Dos horas después él estaba en la parte trasera de un coche de policías y siendo trasladado a la prisión más cercana, el solo podía poner su cabeza entras las manos y resignarse tal ves el se merecía todo aquello .  
Cuando la infección ataco el no sabia lo que pasaba la gente saqueaba tiendas de alimentos y armas montones de coches aparcados fuera de la ciudad , el aprovecho el momento en que sus custodias se bajaron del carro para escapar , encontró una tienda de ropa costosa “si he de morir moriré al menos con estilo” Nick tomo el primer traje que encontró .  
Una semana después de haber recorrido la entrada de la ciudad se dio cuenta que todo el mundo había enloquecido los vivo mataban vivos y los muertos mataban vivos , los letreros de EVACUACIÓN estaban alrededor de toda la ciudad , cuando por fin llego al centro de evacuación se encontró con una enorme fila de sobrevivientes , entonces su suerte comenzaba a cambiar tal ves para bien o tal vez para mal , una horas después comenzó el caos bombas de humos y militares comenzaron a gritar ahuyentar a la gente .  
Al correr choco contra un chico de tez ligeramente morena el chico se quejó un poco pero Nick lo ignoro , cuando se dio cuenta que el chico caminaba( no corría ) caminaba con bastante tranquilidad llevando la contraria de toda la gente algo llamo su atención ; un ligero remordimiento lleno su mente a si que soltó un poco de su frustración y corrió hacia donde estaba el chico lo tomo del brazo con suficiente fuerza para mirar su rostro debajo de aquella gorra que el llevaba .  
“¡Hey niño que mierda estás haciendo tenemos que irnos de aquí!”  
“¡No es mas peligroso afuera que adentro lo lograremos!” dijo el chico soltando de su agarre y caminando   
Nick sintió ese picor en su mente que le decía que el chico tenía razón ; al final termino corriendo 50 pisos arriba con 3 sobrevivientes mas solo para encontrarse con la verdad , habían sido dejados muy atrás de lo que posiblemente Nick pensaría como la única forma de sobrevivir .  
Cuando salieron del centro de evacuación se concentraron en seguir vivos y buscar un refugio .  
“hey mi repítanse sus nombres para hacer unas bonitas lapidas” dijo Nick   
“Hey no seas pesimista traje bonito” dijo la chica de tez oscura “mi nombre es rochelle” dijo la chica dando una sonrisa   
“hey hijo creo que tenemos suerte de avernos conocido mi nombre es Malcom pero dime Coach “ dijo el hombre de tez oscura el no extendió la mano , el frunció el ceño y prefirió dejarlo a si .  
“si como sea y tu niño?”   
“soy Ellis creo que nos llevaremos muy bien todos” la sonrisa del chico era sincera y con una luz de esperanza eso hizo , Nick no lo aceptara verbalmente pero el también tenía una chispa de esperanza .  
La suerte comenzó a cambiar y después de haber estado solo comenzó a ganar una compañía extraña pero cómoda para el .

**Author's Note:**

> No se si lo sepan o tal ves corrí con suerte pero cuando atacaron a mi personaje (ellis) mi compañero (nick) se acerco con un despabilador y dijo la frase "te necesito..te necesitamos" fue algo jodida mente hermoso >q


End file.
